cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Global Marijuana March
2007 Global Marijuana March (GMM) *http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Global_Marijuana_March Saturday, May 5, 2007 167 cities have signed up so far Contact Please send info/updates to: gmm@globalmarijuanamarch.org Please add URLs Feel free to copy and pass this section to others in order to recruit some help. Please add link URLs after the cities listed here. Plain URLs are fine. Labeled ones are better. For an idea of how it might be done see: *http://www.geocities.com/tents444/mmm2005map.htm To add URLs click the edit button to the right of a region farther down. Paste each URL after the city it applies to. The software will make it clickable. If you can, please label the link as to whether it is one of these types of links: City link. Forum. Media. Report. Photos. Gallery. Thread. Audio. Poster. Flyer. Banner. Video. And so on. The organizers will eventually copy them to here: *http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org Posters, banners, handbills, and flyers will be copied and put in this 2007 GMM image gallery: *http://gallery.marihemp.com/2007flyers To see the many flyers for 2006 cities worldwide go to: *http://gallery.marihemp.com/2006flyers Adding links here will greatly help the main organizers in consolidating and adding hundreds of links to the main GMM organizing page: GlobalMarijuanaMarch.org Bold links here mean those links are also found on the main organizing page: *http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org Past city lists with many links Hundreds of links may eventually be added to the 2007 city list. For some past examples see the 2006 and 2005 city lists and their many links: *http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org/2006.php *http://www.geocities.com/tents444/mmm2005map.htm Cities for 2007 Participating cities. Cities are in alphabetical order in each section. ---- Africa Cape Town. South Africa. Durban. South Africa. Johannesburg. South Africa. Asia Jerusalem. Israel. Tel Aviv. Israel. Canada Abbotsford. British Columbia. Calgary. Alberta. Halifax. Nova Scotia. Montreal. Quebec. Regina. Saskatchewan. Saskatoon. Saskatchewan. Thunder Bay. Ontario. Toronto. Ontario. Vancouver. British Columbia. Europe Amsterdam. Netherlands. Antwerp. Belgium. Athens. Greece. Basel. Switzerland. Belgrade. Serbia. Beloretsk. Russia. Bergen. Norway. Berlin. Germany. Bern. Switzerland. Biel. Switzerland. Birmingham. UK. Budapest. Hungary. Chalon-sur-Saône. France. Copenhagen. Denmark. Cork City. Ireland. Dublin. Ireland. Ekaterinburg. Russia. Frankfurt. Germany. Izhevsk. Russia. Kiev. Ukraine. Lisbon. Portugal. Ljubljana. Slovenia. London. UK. Luzern. Switzerland. Lyon. France. Madrid. Spain. Middlesbrough. UK. Moscow. Russia. Novosibirsk. Russia. Orensburg. Russia. Oslo. Norway. Paris. France. Pietarsaari. Finland. Potsdam. Germany. Prague. Czech Republic. Puerto del Rosario. Spain. Rome. Italy. Rotterdam. Netherlands. Sofia. Bulgaria. St. Petersburg. Russia. Stavanger. Norway. Stockholm. Sweden. Trondheim. Norway. Turku. Finland. Vigo. Spain. Vitoria-Gasteiz. Euskal Herria. Warsaw. Poland. Oceania Auckland. New Zealand. Christchurch. New Zealand. Darwin. Australia. Dunedin. New Zealand. Nimbin. Australia. Wellington. New Zealand. South America Bermuda. Bermuda. Brasilia. Brazil. Buenos Aires. Argentina. Cordoba. Argentina. Kingston. Jamaica. Lima. Peru. Mexico City. Mexico. Porto Alegre. Brazil. Rio de Janeiro. Brazil. Rosario. Argentina. Santiago. Chile. United States Albuquerque. New Mexico. Alpine. Texas. Alva. Oklahoma. Amherst. Massachusetts. Anchorage. Alaska. Arcata. California. Atlanta. Georgia. Bakersfield. California. Bellingham. Washington. Boise. Idaho. Boone. North Carolina. Boston. Massachusetts. Boulder. Colorado. Buffalo. New York. Burlington. Vermont. Chapel Hill. North Carolina. Chicago. Illinois. Chico. California. Cincinnati. Ohio. Colorado Springs. Colorado. Columbia. Missouri. Columbus. Ohio. Dallas. Texas. Denver. Colorado. Des Moines. Iowa. Detroit. Michigan. Dover. Delaware. Eugene. Oregon. Fayetteville. Arkansas. Flint. Michigan. Garberville. California. Grand Rapids. Michigan. Hachita. New Mexico. Hilo. Hawaii. Houston. Texas. Indianapolis. Indiana. Iowa City. Iowa. Kansas City. Missouri. Largo. Florida. Las Vegas. Nevada. Lawrence. Kansas. Lawton. Oklahoma. Lexington. Kentucky. Los Angeles. California. Manchester. Connecticut. Manley Hot Springs. Alaska. Minneapolis. Minnesota. Missoula. Montana. Nashville. Tennessee. New Paltz. New York. New York City. New York. Newark. Delaware. Ogden. Utah. Orlando. Florida. Paducah. Kentucky. Paia. Hawaii. Peoria. Illinois. Philadelphia. Pennsylvania. Pittsburgh. Pennsylvania. Portland. Oregon. Portland. Maine. Providence. Rhode Island. Raleigh. North Carolina. Riverton. Wyoming. Sacramento. California. Salem. Oregon. Salt Lake City. Utah. San Francisco. California. San Marcos. Texas. Sarasota. Florida. Seattle. Washington. South Bend. Indiana. Spokane. Washington. St. Louis. Missouri. St. Petersburg. Florida. Steamboat Springs. Colorado. Syracuse. New York. Traverse City. Michigan. Tucson. Arizona. Tupelo. Mississippi. Ukiah. California. Upper Lake. California. Waikiki. Hawaii. Washington D.C.. Washington D.C.. Watertown. New York. Wichita. Kansas. Wilmington. Delaware. Worcester. Massachusetts. Yuba City/Marysville. California. ---- Category:GMM2007